


Cooking With Crisco

by allyouneedissleep



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fisting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hanging Out, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, don't read this if fisting isn't your thing, honestly just wanted to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: Being in Brooklyn among Clint’s residents, and friends, made Steve feel like he finally had a place in this century. To the point that his weekly attendance at the rooftop parties slowly bled into him showing up at all hours of the day just to spend time in Clint’s apartment, whether Clint was there or not. So it came as quite a surprise to him when he realized just how much baking and cooking he must do to go through that much Crisco.--Alternatively, the 5 times Steve sees Clint using Crisco and the 1 time he finds out why.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Cooking With Crisco

Steve has always loved Brooklyn, and he believes his love goes beyond being just where he grew up. Despite that Brooklyn is now populated enough to be the 3rd largest US city, if it is separated from the other NYC boroughs, he still feels like it is just this small little universe operating on its own. Which is why, when he’s not at the tower attempting to pull Tony from his work, he spends so much time there. 

At first, Steve would wander around where he grew up, trying to find any similarities to the Brooklyn he once knew. As time wore on, he began to explore the local cuisine, shops, and different neighborhoods. And one day, he stumbled into BedStuy and to his greatest surprise he ran into someone he knew. Then, one thing led to another and Steve had a weekly invite to the rooftop parties Clint’s residents threw and a standing invitation to hangout whenever he wanted. 

Being in Brooklyn among Clint’s residents, and friends, made Steve feel like he finally had a place in this century. To the point that his weekly attendance at the rooftop parties slowly bled into him showing up at all hours of the day just to spend time in Clint’s apartment, whether Clint was there or not. So it came as quite a surprise to him when he realized just how much baking and cooking he must do to go through _that much_ Crisco. 

1

Steve was feeling a tad worn out when Friday rolled around and it was the morning of the weekly barbeque. He had tossed and turned in bed all night, no matter what tricks he tried to fall asleep, he couldn’t get more than a few restless hours. Normally this wouldn’t cause much of a problem, being a super soldier and all, but considering his sleep schedule has been fucked all week he was struggling more than usual. For some reason, he just couldn’t get comfortable in the Tower lately, and decided that he should just head for Brooklyn early in hopes that Clint would let him crash on the couch or something. 

Sarah Rogers, bless her soul, tried very hard to instill manners in her only son. Occasionally Steve remembered some of these lessons, so he made sure to stop for coffee and pastries on his way to Clint’s to try to bribe him into letting him take a nap or something. Just as he was about to open up the front door, a guy came stumbling out and Steve caught him with his arm that wasn’t holding the goodies he brought for Clint. 

“Thanks man, guess I shouldn’t have tried to push myself too much,” the guy said.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Take care of yourself next time, yeah?” Steve answered.

Steve was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear what came next, but super soldier hearing, “worth it”, the guy let out in a barely audible breath.

Steve couldn’t help but wonder what was worth it. Was it whatever the guy did to push himself? Or was it falling into Captain America’s arms, not that the guy seemed to notice who he was anyways.

Deciding to brush off his strange experience on the steps, he headed up to the top floor and entered Clint’s apartment after a warning knock to alert him of his presence; if Clint even bothered to put in his hearing aids that morning. Right as Steve was settling himself on a bar stool at the counter, Clint came down the stairs in low slung sweatpants carrying a container of Crisco. 

“Hey Clint, I brought coffee and scones,” Steve waved his hand to indicate his offerings. 

Clint rushed over to the coffee, scooping it up to take a deep breath of the heavenly aroma, “thanks man.”

“No problem, was hoping I could take a nap on your couch before the party?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Yeah of course, you brought snacks,” Clint sighed happily.

“And hey, if you need help making the pie later just let me know,” Steve said simply.

“What pie?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

Steve looked pointedly at the can of Crisco that Clint had just set on the counter, “ya know for the pie crust? Or oooh! Were you gonna deep fry?”

“Well I’m making a pie now. I’ll get the ingredients while you’re asleep and you can help when you wake up,” Clint ushered Steve over to the couch and got him an extra blanket before heading back upstairs. 

Before Steve could even register what had happened, he was falling asleep. He woke up right before the barbeque was supposed to start and a freshly baked apple pie was already sitting on the counter.

  
  


2

  
  


Steve was sent out on a mission for the last two weeks and to say he needs a minute to unwind and like 3 flasks full of Thor’s magic alcohol would be an understatement. He’s walking through the Avenger’s locker room taking off his uniform as he makes his way to the “Captain America Corner”, when he suddenly remembers it’s Friday and there’s gonna be a barbeque at Clint’s. Steve doesn’t quite want to admit it, but the thought has brought a spring to his step and he isn’t quite as grumpy anymore. 

“What has got you so jovial brother?” Thor asked.

“It’s Friday,” Steve grinned.

“That it is. Is that a good thing?” Thor questioned.

“Of course it is! Friday means it’s the day of the BedStuy Barbeque,” Steve replied.

“What is the BedStuy Barbeque? Is it a reason to celebrate?” Thor scratched his chin.

“Yeah! Clint’s apartment building has a barbeque every Friday when there is nice weather. Bring some alcohol, we’ll get some food to share, and we’ll head over. Hopefully we won’t be late,” Steve finally shucked the last piece of his uniform, pulling on a clean t-shirt.

\--

Thor and Steve were pushing each other on their way up the steps when they nearly ran into a guy waddling down them. The guy was pushed up into the wall, clutching the railing, and breathing heavily.

“Are you okay, friend?” Thor’s booming voice echoed in the stairwell.

“Fine,” the guy breathed.

“Okay, we’ll let you on your way then. Have a nice night,” Steve wasn’t quite sure he was making the right decision in letting the guy walk home on his own, but he was looking forward to the party so he let it slide.

With a frown still on his face, Steve pushed open the door to Clint’s place, and promptly stopped in the doorway.

“Steve, brother, why did you stop in the doorway? Is Little Hawk not decent?” Thor tried peeking around Steve.

“Uh hey Clint, what are you doing?” Steve asked.

Clint was moving a standing deep fryer from his kitchen out to his living room while wearing the tiniest pair of purple boxer briefs, “oh hey Steve, didn’t see ya there, and haven’t put my aids back in yet.” Clint shrugged, set down the fryer, did a double take at his company and smiled, “and hey you brought Thor! Perfect, can you carry this up to the roof for me. I’ll be up just as soon as I put on some clothes.”

Thor made his way around Steve, asking a quick question about how to get to the roof, and then continued on up the stairs. Steve waited for Clint to return from changing, so that they could head upstairs together. 

“What’s the deep fryer for?” Steve asked.

“Oh! Well last time you caught me with the Crisco you mentioned deep frying and well I was inspired so here we are,” Clint spread his arms out wide, almost smacking himself in the face. Sure enough, Steve could see the container of Crisco sitting back on the counter. 

Steve shrugged, grabbed Clint’s arm and said, “let’s get going. Don’t wanna be late.” And if Steve thought it was a little strange that Clint said ‘caught me with the Crisco’ instead of anything else that he thought made sense, well, he ignored it for a later time.

  
  


3

  
  


It’s Clint’s SHIELD anniversary. Steve’s been trying to think of the perfect thing to make for him all week. He figures that some nice soft cookies would be a nice dessert, since Clint was adamant that Steve _not_ make a big deal out of it and bring a cake, which was his first thought. So, some soft cookies will have to do. All he needs to figure out is where to make the cookies, because he doesn’t want Tony seeing him at the Tower and getting any ideas.

Steve says “fuck it” and heads out to Brooklyn. Clint so rarely uses his kitchen, that Steve sees at least, so he gave him a call on his way to the subway. “Hey Clint, can I borrow your kitchen for my contribution to the cookout tonight?”

“Sure thing Cap, you know where everything is. I’ll just be upstairs napping, let yourself in,” Clint replied.

Steve gathers all the ingredients he can find, knowing that Clint still has half a container of Crisco left over from last week that he can use, and heads to the apartment. He’s just making himself comfortable in the kitchen when he has to run upstairs to ask Clint where he keeps the Crisco. He knocks on the door, before slowly opening it to try and see if Clint is still awake so he can at least read his lips. 

Clint’s sitting up in bed, texting on his phone, “hey Steve, what can I do for ya?”

“Sorry to bother you Clint, but I can’t seem to find your Crisco anywhere and I need them for the cookies,” Steve’s cheeks turned red.

“Oh, it’s under the bed here,” Clint reached under to grab it.

“Ya know, I don’t wanna know,” Steve shook his head. He grabbed the heavy tub from Clint, “why’s it full? Didn’t you still have half a tub from last week?”

It was Clint’s turn to blush, “yeah, used that and had to get a new one.”

“Okaaay,” Steve said slowly.

“Anyways, I’m gonna go to sleep now, bye!” Clint rushed out, jumping from the bed to push Steve out the door.

‘Well that was weird,’ Steve thought, before heading down the stairs to finish the cookies. After all, they weren’t going to bake themselves.

  
  


4

  
  


Almost a month has gone by since the last time Steve was able to attend one of Clint’s infamous barbeques. He had a mission with Thor the week before, and he raved about the tricks Clint performed with a nickel and a bottle at one of the parties he had to miss. Steve didn’t want to admit it, but he was having withdrawals. He wasn’t sure what that said about his feelings so he was deciding to push them to the back of his mind for a later occasion. 

Steve had been so busy that he didn’t even realize what the date was, he just knew that he was finally going to be able to make it to the BedStuy Barbeque this week. He was so used to bumping into people on his way up the steps to Clint’s place, that he automatically moved out of the way of the guy running down the front stoop. “Later man,” the guy waved. Steve merely grunted in reply. He knew his nerves were fried, but he just desperately needed to see Clint’s smile, then he would be okay.

He walked into the apartment ready to immediately faceplant on the couch. He had barely been on the couch for a minute, when he peeked his head back up, “are you whipping frosting?”

“Nice to see you too Steve,” Clint laughed while stirring something in a bowl.

“Is this another one of your weird Crisco recipes?” Steve questioned.

“No. I mean, yes I am using Crisco in the recipe, but that’s not why I’m making it,” Clint sighed.

“Sure Clint, if you insist. You know, I don’t know anyone who goes through the stuff quite as quickly as you do,” Steve mumbled into the couch cushions.

Before Clint could even think of a witty reply, he heard Steve let up a snore from the couch.

A few hours later, Clint woke Steve to join everyone upstairs. “I know you’re tired, and I would love to let you sleep, because you really look like you could use it, but well,” Clint trailed off.

“Well, what? I was sleeping,” Steve whined.

“Well I went through all the trouble of making you this birthday cake and I just wanted you to be there to eat it,” Clint said embarrassingly.

“You what? It’s not my birthday,” Steve said simply.

“No, it’s not your birthday,” Clint started.

“Ha!” Steve exclaimed.

“Your birthday was yesterday,” Clint deadpanned. Steve stared at him in shock. “You forgot your birthday didn’t ya? Oh come on up big guy, we’ll celebrate tonight instead.”

  
  


5

  
  


Steve was in such a great mood, he was supposed to have an entire week off from Avenger’s business and Clint wasn’t off on mission either. He had no plans for the first time in a while and he fully expected to spend his days lounging about; maybe even working up the nerve to ask Clint out on a date. He was skipping his way up the stairs, greeting everyone he saw happily on his way to Clint’s door.

“Hey! Have a great week,” Steve greeted the guy approaching the stairs from the hallway that Clint’s apartment was on. 

The guy did a double take before replying, “and you too, Captain America,” his voice dropped to a whisper before he said, “what even is my life?”

This weird encounter wasn’t going to bring Steve down though, he had the whole week ahead of him, so when he walked into Clint’s apartment to see him greasing his door with Crisco he wasn’t sure what to say. “Uh, Clint?”

“Another use for Crisco is to grease squeaky doors so that they open and close nice and quietly,” Clint said cheerfully.

“You’re deaf,” Steve deadpanned, “what do you need a quiet door for?” 

Clint threw his hands up into the air, “you know I’m running out of excuses for why I go through so much damn Crisco. You got plans tomorrow?”

“No, I was actually hoping we would hang out or something. Cause, ya know, we’re both free all week,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ya that sounds great. I’ll tell ya what the Crisco is for tomorrow. Deal?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, it’s a date,” Steve shrugged with a smile.

  
  


+1

  
  


Steve woke up, for the first time, in Clint’s bed. He hadn’t exactly planned on telling Clint how he felt about him, but one thing led to another and it just sort of spilled out. The two of them spent some of the night talking about their feelings for one another, and some of the night making out. They hadn’t intended for things to develop as far as it did, and yet, here they are laying in bed naked the morning after some mind blowing sex.

When Clint began to rise, and put in his hearing aids, Steve ran a hand down his back, “morning sweetheart”.

“Hmm, I’ll never tire of hearing that,” Clint leaned over to kiss Steve.

A little while later, once things were starting to heat up a little bit, Steve pulled back to ask Clint about the Crisco. 

“Oh, that,” Clint said.

“Yeah, what’s it really for? You said you would tell me,” Steve turned to his side to prop himself on an elbow.

“Basically, within the gay community, Crisco is known for being the best lubrication for fisting,” Clint stated.

“You mean, like someone sticks a whole fist up someone else’s asshole?” Steve looked shocked.

“Yeah, exactly that,” Clint answered nervously.

“And that’s something you’re into?” Steve asked with wide eyes.

“I mean, I’m a little known for it around Brooklyn? But, yeah, I like the feeling, power, and imagery of having my whole hand up there. Like, it’s incredible. The human body is amazing,” Clint shivered.

“And,” Steve swallowed, “is that something you would want to do with me?”

“Steve,” Clint said slowly, “are you sure? Would you want that? We would have to use safewords, because I absolutely refuse to hurt you.” 

“Can we try?” Steve blushed. Clint arched an eyebrow, so Steve continued, “and yes I am aware of the stoplight system for safewords.”

“I’ll make it good for you baby, I promise,” Clint kissed Steve passionately, swinging his leg over Steve’s so that he was leaning over his boyfriend.

Steve welcomed the kiss and found it was pretty easy to lose himself in the feeling of Clint taking control. He never knew that he would enjoy being under someone so much, but the idea that Clint could take him apart and put him back together had him arching his hips up to seek out friction. 

Clint pulled his hips back with a laugh, “nuh, uh.”

“Clint,” Steve groaned, “you’re such a fucking tease.”

“Ooh, I’ve already reduced Saint Captain America to swearing and we haven’t even gotten started yet,” Clint winked.

“You really aren’t as funny as you think you are,” Steve said with an eye roll, before flipping Clint so that he was on top. Steve leaned down for a quick kiss before letting his lips trail down Clint’s neck, stopping to lap at his clavicle because he knew it drove Clint wild. “So what should I do to help you out? Not that I’m not enjoying this,” Steve rushed out, “but I want to make this as easy as possible for the both of us.”

Clint smiled, “just lay back and relax, I’m gonna work you open on my tongue first, then when you’re nice and pilant I’ll have you flip over to your stomach, I’ll massage your ass a little, although that part is entirely self-indulgent and has nothing to do with the process, and then I’ll stretch you open.” Clint’s voice started to rasp and his eyes started to glaze over, “I’ll make you feel so good baby, and I’ll get your ass nice and prepped. You’re going to hit a point where you don’t think you can take anymore, but that’s when I’m gonna need you to trust me because you’re absolutely incredible and I’m so very lucky to be the person you allow to do this with you. Your asshole is going to open up and take my fingers one by one, finally expanding to enclose my palm up to my wrist and then when I’m able I’ll close my fingers into a fist. The feeling is going to be heedy and you probably won’t be able to move from the orgasm it’ll give you for a few hours at least. Does this still sound okay? Or do you just want to do something else, because that is more than fine!”

“No,” Steve gulped, “that sounds, that sounds good. I, I think I’m okay with at least trying.”

“Say no more,” Clint smirked, moving down Steve’s body to kiss his inner thighs, “open up for me, let me make this good for you.” He hooked his arms under Steve’s legs to give him better access to Steve’s asshole, before leaning in to lick a broad swipe over it. “Just relax into it, enjoy every minute.”

“I’ll enjoy it more if you put your tongue back where it belongs,” Steve snarked.

“Say no more,” Clint laughed before flicking his tongue out so fast that Steve yelped in surprise. 

Clint made his tongue broad and flat giving Steve’s puckered hole little kitten licks. Soon alternating with using the tip of his tongue to gently prod at his center. He swirled his tongue along the outside, circling his way in and silently asking for permission to enter. It didn’t take long before Clint was really getting into it, making it nice and sloppy the way Steve always enjoyed when getting his ass ate out. He could do little more than gasp and grind against Clint’s mouth; it was driving him wild.

“Are you okay if I add a finger?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Steve weakly slapped at Clint’s shoulder, “just get in me already.”

Clint huffed a laugh against Steve’s asshole causing Steve to smile before grinding his ass back onto Clint’s face. Clint responded in kind by grinding his tongue against his entrance and bringing his index finger to push in alongside it. 

“More, Clint, give me more,” Steve moaned. 

“Anything you need sweetheart,” Clint groaned back.

Steve whimpered as Clint added a second finger, knowing that they needed to move this along a little faster or he was going to cum way too early for what they had planned. “Clint, babe, as much as I love this,” Steve twisted his hips, “do that again,” he gasped, “we need to stop or I’m gonna cum.”

Clint seemed to double his efforts, twisting his fingers until he found that little nub that he knew was Steve’s prostate. Steve arched his back off the bed screaming Clint’s name, “Clint, Clint,” he said breathlessly, “you need to stop! I’m gonna cum.”

“So cum, and then cum again,” Clint shrugged.

Steve looked at him slack jawed, “you cannot be serious?”

Clint arched an eyebrow, “what’s the point of being a super soldier and having about zero refractory period if we don’t use it?” Clint didn’t let up his pressure on Steve’s prostate and Steve came while staring into his eyes. 

“You’re an evil bastard ya know,” Steve huffed.

“As if it doesn’t drive you crazy,” Clint smirked, “now roll over so I can finger that beautiful ass wide open.”

Steve moaned in response and felt his dick give a little twitch in preparation for round two. He groaned when Clint slowly removed his fingers and swat at his thigh, before rolling over and settling down on the bed stomach first. 

“Lift up your hips a little, I gotta put a pillow under ya,” Clint said. Steve squirmed on the pillow a little, sighing when Clint put a finger back into him. “Baby, if you wanted a finger, all you had to do was ask,” Clint whispered against his lower back. “Now be good for me, okay? I’m gonna lube up my hand and finger you open. If you’re uncomfortable at any time all you need to do is tell me.”

Steve melted into the bed, relaxing as Clint massaged his ass cheeks. He felt Clint slip a finger into him and groaned at the feeling, enjoying Clint having his way with him. He inserted a second finger, carefully avoiding hitting Steve’s prostate right on, both to his relief and his disappointment. Steve felt him scissoring his fingers open and he allowed himself to sink into a meditative state, he always enjoyed having his ass played with and to know it was Clint that was doing this for him made him sigh in happiness. 

“You doing okay? Ready for me to add another finger,” Clint asked.

“Hmm, so ready,” Steve mumbled.

“Don’t forget your safewords, can you say them for me?” Clint slowed down his fingers.

Steve groaned in disappointment at the loss, “red for stop, yellow for slow down and check in, green for keep going, and may I just say I’m so green right now and am basically fluorescent and I resent the fact that you slowed down right when I was relaxing into it-”. 

Clint jabbed his fingers against Steve’s prostate, causing him to lose thought and moan in response. “Now that’s more like it,” Clint laughed, “thank you for checking in with me.” Clint added a third and fourth finger quickly after that, allowing Steve to go boneless once more knowing that Clint wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. 

By the time Clint was moving and twisting five fingers into him, Steve was teetering on the edge of another orgasm. He knew that he was getting close and it would be no time at all before he was blowing his load into the pillow under his lap. He was barely resisting grinding into it as is. 

“Hmm, Clint,” Steve moaned waiting for Clint to hum in response before continuing, “I’m really close to cumming again, and I really want to cum when you’re fisting me, so just letting you know that I am still very much green.”

Clint laughed, “okay baby, thank you for telling me. I’m going to push my palm in up to my wrist and I’m going to wait there until you tell me that you’re ready for me to try and close my fist.” Steve could feel Clint give that last little push and pause while he tried to catch his breath. After what felt like hours, Steve gave the go ahead for Clint to close his fingers. “One at a time, okay?”

Steve moaned as Clint started by folding his pinky down. Steve began to babble around the third finger and didn’t stop until Clint was slowly rocking his fist in and out of him. “A little faster,” Steve moaned.

“Anything you need baby, you know that,” Clint picked up the speed trying to get Steve to cum on his fist. “Come on baby, cum for me.”

It didn’t take long after that for Steve to cum into the pillow, moaning Clint’s name in ecstasy. “Ugh Clint, so good, come up here.”

Clint removed his hand, wiping it on the towel he keeps next to the crisco under his bed, and sliding up to give Steve a kiss.

“Did you cum?” Steve asked.

“No, but this wasn’t about me, this was about you,” Clint smiled.

“Still want you to cum,” Steve whined.

Clint laughed, “alright then.”

“Come on my back, want you to mark me up,” Steve moaned.

“Shit, Steve, you can’t just say shit like that,” Clint grabbed his dick to keep from cumming.

“Sure I can, you’re my boyfriend,” Steve giggled, “now straddle my ass and cum on my back.”

It took Clint barely three strokes before he was pumping his load all over Steve’s back and sliding off Steve to collapse on the bed.

“Better right?” Steve turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Loads,” Clint huffed a laugh.

“Alright, I’m glad you’re better but we need to get me cleaned up so we can cuddle,” Steve said with authority.

“Always so bossy,” Clint smiled as he got up to run a bath for the two of them. 

Steve laid in bed enjoying his last few minutes of afterglow before getting up to join Clint in the bathroom, “wow, you even lit a few candles?”

“Nothing but the best for my man, usually I let them shower and give them a quick pat on the ass on their way out the door,” Clint laughed.

Steve laughed with him, “I was wondering if this was a special thing or-,” he trailed off.

Clint stepped forward, cupping both of Steve’s cheeks in his hand, “of course you’re special Steve.” Clint leaned forward to kiss him, and Steve melted into the kiss. He pulled away and took one of Clint’s hands in his to drag him over to the bath, Steve got in and slid up so Clint could squeeze in behind him.

“This bath is just a little too small for two six foot tall men, huh?” Steve winked.

“Yeah, but we’ll make the most of it, now lean forward so I can wash your back and then you can lean back on me and we can snuggle,” Clint said.

“Thank you for sharing this with me Clint,” Steve said earnestly.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Clint replied.

They stayed in the bathtub for roughly ten more minutes before Steve couldn’t take the pressure on his asshole anymore, “any chance we can change the sheets and move this party back to the bed?”

Clint laughed while getting out of the tub, “already ahead of you boss.”

Steve never knew that spending so much time in Brooklyn would lead to him falling for one of his teammates, and he definitely never would have guessed that he would have encountered a new kink. Yet, he couldn’t say that he regretted a single moment of it. 

\--

Steve may have limped into their next Avengers briefing with a smug Clint standing next to him, and if he ignored every jibe that Tony sent his way, well that was just an average day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to research the proper way to anally fist someone but the only result was to stretch first and embrace the process, so uh, an attempt was made. If you made it this far, thank you.


End file.
